Slap Shot/credits
Complete credits from Slap Shot *'Directed by': George Roy Hill *'Written by': Nancy Dowd *'Produced by': Robert J. Wunsch and Stephen Friedman *'Director of Photography': Vic Kemper A.S.C. *'Film Editor': Dede Allen *'Associate Producer': Robert L. Crawford *'Music Supervision': Elmer Bernstein *'Art Director': Henry Bumstead *'Talent Coordinator': Marion Dougherty *'Casting by': Mike Fenton and Jane Feinberg *A Pan Arts Presentation *A Friedman/Wunsch Production associated with Kings Road Productions *'Cast of characters': **Paul Newman — Reggie Dunlop **Strother Martin — Joe McGrath **Michael Ontkean — Ned Braden **Jennifer Warren — Francine Dunlop **Lindsay Crouse — Lily Braden **Jerry Houser — Dave Carlson **Andrew Duncan — Jim Carr **Jeff Carlson — Jeff Hanson **Steve Carlson — Steve Hanson **David Hanson — Jack Hanson **Yvon Barrette — Denis Lemieux **Allan Nicholls — Johnny Upton **Brad Sullivan — Morris Wanchuk **Stephen Mendillo — Jim Ahern **Yvan Ponton — Jean-Guy Drouin **Matthew Cowles — Charlie Kischel **Kathryn Walker — Anita McCambridge **Melinda Dillon — Suzanne Hanrahan **M. Emmet Walsh — Dickie Dunn **Swoosie Kurtz — Shirley Upton **Paul D'Amato — Tim McCracken **Ronald L. Docken — Yvon Lebrun **Guido Tenesi — Billy Charlebois **Jean Rosario Tetreault — Bergeron **Christopher Murney — Tommy Hanrahan **Myron Odegaard — Final Game Referee **Ned Dowd — Ogie Ogilthorpe **Gracie Head — Pam **Nancy N. Dowd — Andrea **Barbara L. Shorts — Bluebird **Larry Block — Peterboro Referee **Paul Dooley — Hyannisport Announcer *(The following cast members were uncredited) **Janet and Louise Arters — Sparkle Twins **Blake Ball — Gilmore Tuttle **Reg Bechtold — Hockey Player **Danny Belisle — Syracuse Bulldog Player **Bruce Boudreau — Hyannisport Player #7 **Mark Bousquet — Andre "Poodle" Lussier **Allison Caine — Additional Voice (voice) **Stephen Dowling — Referee **Woody Espy — Stick Boy **Lucy Lee Flippin — Game Show Contestant **John Gofton — Nick Brophy **Galen Head — Hockey Player **Reggie Krezanski — Hockey Player **Louis Levasseur — Goalie **Connie Madigan — Ross "Mad Dog" Madison **Macon McCalman — Soap Opera Patient **Ted McCaskill — Hockey Player **Jon McClintock — TV Reporter **Mickey McQuillan — Dickie Dunn's son **Susan Kendall Newman — Pharmacist **Joe Nolan — Clarence "Screaming Buffalo" Swamptown **Dick Roberge — Referee Ecker **Ray Schultz — Syracuse Bulldog Player **Ross Smith — Barclay Donaldson **Cliff Thompson — Walt Comisky *With special thanks to John Mitchell and his Johnstown Jets *'Set Decorations': James Payne *'Associate Film Editor': David Howe *'Sound': Don Sharpless and Robert L. Hoyt *'Sound Editor': Peter Berkos M.P.S.E. *'Music Editor': Jerry Teuber *'Script Supervision': Marvin Weldon *'Unit Production Managers': Wallace Worsley and Arthur Newman *'First Assistant Directors': James Westman and Tom Joyner *'Second Assistant Directors': Wayne Farlow and Peter Burrell *'Costumes': Tom Bronson *'Make-up': Rick Sharp and Steve Abrums *'Hair Stylist': Lorraine Roberson *'Stunt Coordinator and Technical Advisor': Ned Dowd *'Title Design': Wayne Fitzgerald *'Titles & Optical Effects': Universal Title *'Lenses and Panaflex Camera by': Panavision *'Color by': Technicolor *(The following crew members were uncredited) **'Co-Executive Producer': Patrick Kelley **'Art Department Leadman': Thomas L. Roysden **'Sound Re-Recording Mixers': Roger Heman Jr. and Earl Madery **'Optical Sound Recordist': Dennis C. Salcedo **'Sound Editor': Roger Sword **'Stunt Double': Rod Bloomfield **'Assistant Camera': Jack Brown **'Key Grip': Bob Rose **'Voice Artist': Raechel Donahue **'Production Secretary': Sue Dwiggins **'Caterers': Dominic Santarone and Ruth Santarone *Records through the courtesy of the following artists and companies: "Right Back Where We Started From" — Maxine Nightingale — United Artists Records "Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word" — Elton John — MCA/Rocket Records "Rhiannon" and "Say That You Love Me" — Fleetwood Mac — Reprise Records "A Little Bit South of Saskatoon" — Sonny James — Columbia Records "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" — Leo Sayer — Warner Bros. Records *Copyright 1977 by Universal Pictures Category:Credits